Dragon Ball Involution
by EnterradoR
Summary: Una pareja va al cine con toda la ilusión del mundo para ver Dragon Ball Evolution, la película estadounidense... pero se llevarán la decepción más traumante de sus vidas a medida que la película avanza. ¡Ojalá les guste!


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Dragon Ball Evolution a la compañía 20th Century Fox.

Hola! después de leer tantos comentarios contra el film se me ocurrió hacer este fic y me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :D Mezclé mi experiencia personal con ficción y algunos comentarios que saque directamente de la red, para crear esta historia que espero les guste!! También quisiera dedicarle este fic a la persona más tierna que pude conocer en la red y a quien quiero muchísimo, Chispeg ^^

Ah casi se me olvida! Si aún no has visto la peli de DB y realmente quieres sufrir viéndola no sigas leyendo, porque destripo el film casi completamente.

**Dragon Ball Involution.**

"¡Pase usted y que disfrute la película!"

Esas fueron las palabras que una amable jovencita, de mi edad probablemente, me dedicó con una sonrisa encantadora sólo mirándome a mí. Como buen caballero le devolví mi mejor sonrisa, cosa que no le gustó para nada a mi novia. Lo cierto era que me encantaba darle celos de vez en cuando, sólo para sentir que haría lo que fuera por mí, tal como yo también lo haría por ella.

Allí caminábamos ambos, listos y animados para mirar la película que habíamos estado esperando ansiosos desde hacía mucho tiempo: "Dragon Ball Evolution".

Muchos rumores corrían por internet y ciertamente un gran porcentaje vaticinaba una pelicula mala como pocas, que no conservaba nada de aquella maravilla del manga y anime japonés, que había marcado la vida de millones de niños, jóvenes y adultos en todo el mundo. El director James Wong, encargado de realizar la película, ya había dicho que nunca antes había visto la serie. Aún así con mi novia decidimos pensar positivamente y esperar una buena película.

Fueron incontables los gratos momentos de diversión y emoción que esta increíble serie nos dio. ¿Cómo olvidar esos momentos tan divertidos que nos brindaba el maestro Roshi intentando tocar bellas chicas? ¿Cómo no recordar los especialmente emocionantes torneos? A pesar de los años aún recuerdo muy bien la aparición de Piccolo y su redención salvando a Gohan. Ni hablar del malvado Freezer y la gran aventura en Namek. Ni hablar de las increíbles emociones brindadas en la saga de los androides, la muerte de Goku salvando a la Tierra y demás. No podría ni siquiera expresar lo que sentí, cuando ví que el orgulloso y egoísta Vegeta se sacrificaba para derrotar a Majin Buu, despidiéndose de Bulma, Trunks, y hasta del mismísimo Kakarotto, su eterno rival.

Dragon Ball había marcado mi vida para siempre, hasta el punto de gozar leyendo fics y dejar volar mi creatividad e inspirarme en la serie para crear mis propias historias con los guerreros Z. Con esa esperanza, y con la ilusión típica de alguien soñador, esperaba con ansias que la peli norteamericana me sorprendiera y me dejara un buen sabor de boca. Mi novia guardaba la misma esperanza.

Tras cruzar la puerta de la sala 4, avanzamos adentrándonos en esa oscuridad emocionante que hacía del cine un lugar especial y único. Sacamos nuestras palomitas de maíz, mientras los típicos comerciales que dan antes de que empiezen las pelis corrían por la pantalla gigante. Como eran tantos, comenzamos a hacer una guerra de palomitas como si fueramos dos niños traviesos.

De pronto el logo de la empresa Fox apareció en la pantalla… ¡La película iba a empezar! Nuestros latidos se aceleraron y la emoción se apoderó de nuestros agitados corazones.

Primera escena, Goku con su abuelo haciendo piruetas y luchando encima de dos cuerdas ¡Vaya, no pintaba mal! Había comenzado con un combate de inmediato, y aunque no fue bueno, había visto cosas peores.

Pero un momento… ¿Goku con ropa de adolescente subnormal? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y tan flacucho? ¿No pudieron encontrar un actor un poco más decente?

Pasan unos segundos y veo que Goku habla de querer ligar con chicas… ¿Goku queriendo ligar? Está bien, dejémoslo pasar, al fin y al cabo que Goku se interesara por mujeres era algo completamente normal en un joven de 17 años. Pero después veo algo que me dejo en shock inevitablemente… el hijo de Bardock… ¡está en un salón de clases! ¿Desde cuando a Goku le interesaba estudiar? Y no es que él fuera el tipo más listo precisamente, ¡seguro que sus notas máximas eran siempre un 4! Pero lo peor de todo es que ofendieron al poderoso Goku con ese actor enclenque, desnutrido hijo de su madre… Yo tengo más músculos en mi verga que ése cabrón en todo el cuerpo.

De pronto apareció Chichi, o Milk, como es conocida en Latinoamérica. Era una actriz de rasgos orientales, y aunque las orientales nunca me han llamado la atención, tampoco estaba tan mal. Lo raro es que está Milk era mucho más suave y cariñosa, cosa que le comenté a mi amorcito. El film no tardó nada en anunciar otro desastre, Goku era el típico nerd tímido e introvertido de las escuelas yanquis. Y para rematarlo, ¿Goku enamorado desde siempre de Milk? Por favor, ¡si fue completamente al revés! Ya la peli había empezado mal, cambiando un montón de cosas que perfectamente podrían haber seguido igual que en el original… a saber que nos deparaba el futuro.

"Oye Sara, pero Milk no se suponía que era una cascarabias?" –le pregunté a mi media naranja extrañado con esta joven tan dulce.

"Recuerda que ella se volvió una bruja cuando se casó" –me aclaró ella.

"Entonces espero que nunca nos casemos" –dije bromeando.

A mi novia nunca le había atraído el matrimonio, de hecho no pensaba casarse nunca, pero sólo por mi pequeña bromita me dio una mirada fulminante que me hizo temblar.

"¡Mira apareció Piccolo!" –exclamé apuntando mi índice a la pantalla para que se olvidara del tema… y por suerte resultó jeje.

"¡Joder! ¿Ese es Piccolo?" –me preguntó mi novia sin poder creerlo.

"Bueno por lo verde debe ser él" –contesté yo mientras una gota de sudor corría por mi frente. "¡Si ese es Piccolo yo soy Santa Claus! ¡Más parece un duende!"

"¡Y ni siquiera tiene antenitas! ¡Si más se parece al marciano ET que a Piccolo!" –exclamó mi novia con horror.

"¿No será uno que se arrancó del set de power rangers?" –preguntó un tipo a nuestro lado con la auténtica duda de si era verdad o no.

"Jaja, pues yo no sabía que La Máscara y Piccolo eran la misma persona" –reí animadamente.

Tras el horror que nos provocó este Piccolo, apareció una chica vestida de morado que atormentaba a unos pueblerinos, provocando en nosotros la pregunta de "¿quién rayos es ella?". Poco después descubriríamos que se trataba de Mai, la que en el anime era la ayudante del marciano Pilaf, pero que acá era sirvienta de Piccolo. Tenía el don de transformarse igual que Puar y Ulong… ¡claro! así se ahorraban el tener que meterlos en la peli.

También descubriríamos que acá las esferas del dragón no las creó Kamisama, sino un grupo de monjes que quien sabe de donde salieron. Lo único cierto es que se suponía que entre uno de ellos estaba Krilin… y esa sería su aparición en toda la peli.

Pensaba en ello, cuando de pronto ví una escena que me dejo sumamente extrañado, la luna llena resplandecía en el cielo pero a Goku no le pasaba nada. Como era lógico pensé que como no tenía cola no se transformaría hasta que le creciera… grave error. Más adelante comprobaría con horror que Goku acá no se transforma con la luna llena… ¡sino que con un eclipse! Una mierda con todas sus letras, se habían pasado la historia por el culo.

De repente la catástrofe aumentó aún más… Milk invitó a Goku a su fiesta de cumpleaños y él ni siquiera lo dudó, aceptando la invitación enseguida… ¿Goku interesado en ir a fiestas? Joder si hasta se echó gomina para verse más cool… ¿Él preocupado de su aspecto físico? ¡Por Kamisama que le han hecho a Goku estos yanquis! Además cuando el saiya llegó a la fiesta resulta que Milk vive a lo Paris Hilton, con una mansión que ya se la querría Mister Satán. Pero como si esto fuera poco, lo peor vendría en la siguiente escena… Piccolo atacó al abuelito de Goku, y para peor ni siquiera lo mató con estilo… ¿creen que le tiró un rayo o algo para darle una muerte digna? Noooo ¡adivinen! ¡Lo mató echándole encima el techo de una puta casa! Se suponía que quien mataba a Son Gohan era el propio Goku convertido en simio… O sea aparte de que cambian la historia completamente, más encima ni siquiera le dieron una muerte digna al pobre viejo.

Sigue la peli y tras darle una paliza a los típicos fanfarrones de las escuelas, vemos que Goku presiente que algo malo había pasado y se va corriendo de la fiesta para regresar donde su abuelito. Al encontrarlo moribundo presenciamos la escena típica de muchas películas… antes de morir el malherido tiene que decir sus últimas palabras y dejarle una misión a su interlocutor… no importa si le dieron una lluvia de balas, le atravesaron el corazón o le reventaron el cráneo, él tenía que decir sus ultimas palabras y encargar su misión.

Tras la vergonzosa muerte del abuelito, el film siguió avanzando rápidamente; al menos del ritmo no podía quejarme, eso era una luz entre tanta oscuridad. De pronto una chica bastante guapa y con una pistola que ya se la quisiera James Bond apareció en escena. Usaba un flequillo, que por cierto generalmente odio ese peinado, pero a ella sí que le quedaba bien. Un mechón de pelo azul-verdoso me dejo suponer que se trataba de ella… mi amorcito platónico del anime… Bulma (aquí pongan baba corriendo).

"¡Ah, Bulma! Mi fantasía sexual hecha realidad" –dije en voz alta sin querer queriendo por la emoción.

"¿Qué dijiste?" –me preguntó mi pareja con ojos amenazantes.

Su mirada me infundió ese temor que sólo las madres son capaces de inculcar.

"Nada amorcito" –le dije dándole un besito tranquilizador.

"Más te vale" –me advirtió conservando su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

Podrán decirme que soy un dominado, o macabeo como decimos en mi país, pero lo cierto era que nos complementabamos perfectamente. Ella me dominaba en ciertas cosas y yo la dominaba en otras, la combinación perfecta jeje.

Así tras una breve escena, Bulma y Goku se ponen de acuerdo para buscar las esferas del dragón. Aunque aquí también hubo otra cosa diferente al original, ya que en la peli Goku es quien le explica todo lo de las esferas a Bulma, cuando en el manga había sido al revés.

Tras la alianza de ambos, la científica muestra las tan famosas cápsulas que en la peli tienen un efecto muy logrado. De ese efecto especial no podía quejarme; la cápsula explotó y la moto apareció desplegándose como si fuera un transformer. Ahora la siguiente misión era encontrar al amigo de Son Gohan, el gran maestro Roshi.

Hasta ahora Goku me resultaba ajeno, no era el que yo conocí en el anime… pero al menos pudimos ver una parte en que sí pudimos reconocer a nuestro Goku, porque mientras se dirigían a Kame House apareció comiéndose un pollito, que por cierto se veía muy sabroso. Me dio tanta hambre al ver ese muslito asado que agarré por inercia el muslo de mi novia, quién totalmente colorada me dijo: "Hay niños aquí", a lo cual no pude evitarme reírme a carcajada limpia. En realidad lo que quería era comerme un muslito de pollo pero mi subconsciente me había traicionado.

De repente quedamos anonadados con lo que veíamos… ¡Kame House quedaba en plena ciudad! ¿Qué pasó con esa isla maravillosa rodeada de ese solemne mar que la bañaba con dicha? ¡Que cambio más ridículo! Pero como si esto fuera poco, aún nos quedaba ver lo peor. De repente un hombre maduro, aunque sin llegar a viejo, entró en escena. Deducimos enseguida de quien debía tratarse, aunque por aferrarnos a nuestra ilusión quisimos pensar que era otra persona. Es que no podía ser él… tenía pelo, era mucho más joven y ni siquiera tenía barba… pero pocos segundos más tarde pudimos ver de quien se trataba… era el maestro Roshi, aunque usted no lo crea.

"¡Para eso mejor ponían a mi abuelito!" –exclamó mi novia irritada. "¿Y su tortuga?" –me preguntó buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

"¡Ni idea! Seguramente le dio hambre y se la comió" –respondí yo, porque de esta película se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Tras una breve pelea en que el maestro Roshi le demuestra a Goku lo que es saber luchar, se unen para buscar las esferas. Un momento que me sacó una sonrisa fue cuando Bulma le vió sus sagradas revistas y le preguntó a Roshi si se sentía solo; hay que reconocer que al menos eso había sido bueno, ya que muchas risas sentimos en el cine.

Así iniciaron su travesía para encontrar las esferas, con Roshi haciendo de las suyas con Bulmita; al menos le habían conservado lo pervertido, un punto a favor. Luego, pasando por un desierto, cayeron en un foso. Una trampa en pleno desierto… ¿de quién podía ser? Nuestra pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando apareció un sujeto oriental con un horrible tinte rubio en el cabello.

"¿Joder y ése es Yamcha?" –preguntó mi niña con una cara como si le hubieran dicho que nunca más habrían descuentos en ropa ni zapatos.

"Bueno no se parece, pero hay cosas peores" –intenté en vano calmar su creciente furia.

"¡Pero si el tipo es horrible! ¡Más feo que compresa usada!"

Me reí a más no poder con el comentario de mi novia, porque tenía mucha razón.

"Joder se suponía que Yamcha era un tipo guapo, que tenía arrastre con las mujeres, pero en esta peli no han puesto un tipo más feo porque no lo han encontrado" –me dijo con los ojitos más desilusionados que le había visto desde que entramos al cine. Y aún no ibamos ni por la mitad de la peli…

"Y este Yamcha se comió a Puar también" –afirmó mi novia recordando lo que le dije yo sobre la tortuga de Roshi.

Una vez más me reí bastante con el comentario de mi novia. Pobre Puar, ni siquiera le alcanzó para estar en la peli. Al mismo tiempo, cuchicheos en todo el cine sentíamos también, al parecer el público estaba tan disgustado como nosotros.

Pero lo peor es que este Yamcha, además de ser feo, perdió todo su encanto del principio de la serie… ¡no le tenía ningún miedo a las mujeres! ¡Joder menuda estafa! Le quitaron gran parte de su encanto y diversión, para convertirlo en un playboy nato… sí claro, si ese gil era playboy yo soy Brad Pitt.

De pronto en un cambio de escena, apareció algo desconcertante. Mi novia y yo nos miramos preguntándonos ¿y esto qué es? Piccolo se conectaba a una extraña máquina, la cual hizo que salieran criaturas. Vaya, este Piccolo era mucho más moderno. En vez de escupir huevos por su boca utilizaba una máquina de extracción para crear los bichos sirvientes. Claro, mejor eso que sentirse una gallinita ponedora.

No queriendo prolongar este horror más de lo debido, prefiero no contarles como Goku entrena para prender las antorchas, como tampoco el ataque de Mai transformándose en Milk, porque sencillamente no vale la pena ni comentarlos, así de malas eran las escenas.

Ya llegando al cercano final de la peli, Piccolo revela su maligno plan: aprovechando el eclipse se valdría de su sirviente Ozaru para conquistar la Tierra. Así, el cuerpo de Goku comenzó a desfigurarse y esperabamos ver al imponente simio del manga y el anime, aquel que medía tan alto como un edificio, pero se notó que a éste Goku le faltaron un buen par de sopas, porque al Ozaru le faltó poco para ser del porte de Vegeta. Claro, que más podíamos pedirle al pobre Ozaru si el Goku de la peli era un alfeñique…

¿Estuvo pie grande en Dragon Ball? Ah no, era Goku transformado en mono. ¡Y se transformó en la mona chita porque ni pa kingkong llegó! ¡Si parecía un mandril con proteínas!

"CARAJOOOOS ¡CÓMO GOKU SE VA A TRANSFORMAR EN SIMIO SI NO TIENE COLA MALDITA SEA! ¿Y SE TRANSFORMA Y TIENE ROPA? ¡MÁTENSE VALE!" –sentimos un grito de alguien totalmente desesperado con lo que veía. Vimos hacia atrás y vimos como dejaba el cine tirándose mechones de cabello mientras varios más lo seguían.

Nosotros también pensamos en dejar el cine, pero ya habíamos llegado tan lejos que ya daba lo mismo seguir con el sufrimiento y terminar la película entera.

¿Desde cuando Goku Ozaru es esclavo de Piccolo? Pues desde que se hizo esta película… que ya no sabía ni por donde cogerla. Si esto era Dragon Ball mi novia era Angelina Jolie… ¡sin ofender amorcito que tú también eres preciosa eh!

Así, con un par de disparos de Bulma, otras tretas de Yamcha y un maestro Roshi que murió sin emocionar a nadie, en una muerte tan insípida que ni siquiera se notó, Goku recupera el control de sí mismo y se vuelve normal de nuevo. Entonces preparó el momento que se suponía debía ser el clímax de la película… el ya ultra famoso Kamehame ha. ¿Pero qué es lo que se le ocurre a este subnormal de los cojones? ¡Lanzar el Kamehame ha saltando! Si ya había visto cosas ridículas, ésta se llevaba el premio. Y para terminar de cabrearnos el Kamehame Ha parecía simple humo, no tenía ni siquiera consistencia. ¡Si hasta los power rangers tenían mejores efectos especiales!

De repente quedamos con la sensación de ¿…Y? ¿Eso fue todo? Piccolo fue destruido en menos de lo que dura un eyaculador precoz.

El maestro Roshi murió pero casi ni nos dimos cuenta. Cero emoción ni ningún sentimiento, al igual que con el abuelito de Goku. Pero había que coronar la peli, había que llamar al Dragón Shenlong. Lo invocaron y mi decepción no podía ser más grande… este Shenlong parecía una lagartija sobrealimentada… ¡pero si es un dios dragón joder! ¡Debería ser imponente! Definitivamente la próxima vez que vea una lagartija intentaré capturarla, quien sabe si quizás hasta me cumple un deseo.

Viene el final feliz y tras unos breves créditos vemos una escena en la cual muestran que Piccolo había sobrevivido y que lo estaba cuidando una chica oriental. Aparecen de nuevo los créditos y eso sería todo.

THE END

Quedamos absortos en una especie de dimensión paralela, porque los que fuimos tan valientes como para tragarnos esta película entera, habíamos quedado en una especie de trance… ¿Esta había sido la película de Dragon Ball? Después de ver la espectacular lucha entre Neo y Smith en "Matrix revolutions", pensaba que una buena adaptación de Dragon Ball sería posible. Pero después de ver esta mierda, ojalá que el director nunca se me cruze por la calle, porque más le vale echar a correr y que yo no lo pille.

"¡Malditos de la Fox! Me cagaron la vida infelices, ¡les tiraria un Kamehame ha en el medio del culo giles!" –grité queriendo quitarme la furia de encima.

"Se cagaron en mi infancia…prefiero chupar un clavo oxidado antes que volver a ver esta película" –dijo furibunda mi novia también.

"Por dios que me arranquen los ojos y me meé un perro en mis cuencas dolería menos que esta jodida mierda" –exclamé sacándome la bronca de encima.

"De repente nos sorprende el director con la segunda parte, donde Frezzer se fusione con Piccolo, porque con esta basura espero cualquier idiotez" –dijo mi novia iracunda también.

"Lo único que falta es que en la secuela hagan a Vegeta negro" –agregué yo.

"¡¡¡Espero que al menos en la segunda parte Bulma enseñe las tetas!!!" –gritó un tipo a la pantalla, sintiéndose estafado con esta aberración de película. Si hasta los niños, que se suponía que serían los que más disfrutarían con la peli, terminaron deseando poder lanzar Kamehame has para destruir el cine entero… así de mala fue la impresión que nos dio a todos.

Tras un profundo suspiro, le ofrecí mi mano a mi novia para irnos de lo que había sido una de las mayores desilusiones de nuestras vidas. Habían ofendido a nuestro amado Dragon Ball, que sin duda y sin querer ofender al resto de animes, era el mejor y más exitoso anime de toda la historia. Los efectos especiales fueron una mierda pinchada de un palo. ¡Si el Kamehame ha parecía humo! La Fox se había cagado en la ilusión de millones de fans que esperaban ver algo por lo menos decente. No obstante, no sólo la Fox tenía la culpa, ya que el mismísimo autor de Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama, se atrevió a vender su obra y dar rienda suelta a que la profanaran como quisieran. Él también tenía mucha culpa en esto.

Ya con la desilusión brotando por todos mis poros, sólo les puedo decir, y cómo si fuera el consejo de la persona que más los quiere, es que eliminen esta aberración de película como si fuesen Vegeta, ¡extermínenla como a un insecto!… Es más, creo que me iré volando a los estudios Fox y les haré mi Big Bang Attack… éste será mi último golpe… ¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ya amor, vuelve a la realidad" –me dijo mi novia, sacándome de ese exquisito trance orgásmico en que destruía la Fox.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" –pregunté yo.

"¿Pues qué es lo mejor para pasar las penas?" –me guiñó un ojo con seducción.

Y yo ni tonto ni perezoso contesté con mi sonrisa más maliciosa… después de todo había que hacer algo para arreglar el día. Qué cámara de gravedad ni que ocho cuartos… entrenar con mi novia, sin duda, era el mejor entrenamiento de todos.

Fin de la Transmisión.

Espero que les haya gustado ;D


End file.
